Deal Breaker
by NobodiesTears
Summary: Kudo Yusaku makes a deal with some sketchy people. If he tries to get out of it, his family gets! It's up to Ran and Shinichi to find out who they are and how to stop them before it all hits the fan. With a little help from the neighborhood doctor, can the kids save Yusaku from the job he is forced to commit?
1. The Deal

The Deal

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan

 **AN: Hey, so this is my new story. School is starting soon, so I may not be able to update as much as I want. I want this story to be an AU (Alternate Universe) So, no Conan. (I love Conan, but I want it to not be about the Chibi). I'm not sure where I want to go with this story, but I like to surprise myself, so meh :) . I'm planning on making this short and sweet, so, if not, you are permitted to slap me. Also, please tell me if this chapter seems a bit OOC... Please enjoy!**

(Shinichi, six years old)

Shinichi stood in his backyard, wearing a pair of his father's old glasses and a fake mustache. On the grass was one of his mother's blue dresses stuffed with a pillow and covered in red powder. The pillow was wearing a taped on smiley face and one of his mother's red wigs. His parents were indoors, watching the latest award show.

"It can only be one person," Shinichi paced, using trying to make his voice sound deeper, "YOU!" He shouted dramatically, pointing at the air behind the pillow woman. He quickly ripped off the glasses and mustache, wincing, and then flung himself to the ground in a pitiful manner.

"Where's your proof, Detective?" He growled at the spot he recently was before. He sped back up, hastily shoving the disguise back on. He paced around the pillow woman, a smirk on his face.

"Why, if I am correct, it should still be on you."

Culprit Shinichi paled, "Is it now?"

"Yes of course. I know because you used your right hand to pick up your own cup an hour before Anita-san was murdered. But, after, you used your left hand to pick up the receiver to phone the police."

"If that's all your evidence, Detective, then you are sorely mistaken."

"Am I? Then, by all means, lick your fingers right now. I could also check your pocket for the bag of rat poison you hid so well."

Culprit Shinichi slumped his shoulders, bowing his head, "She was going to leave me. Leave me for that money hoarding jerk Homura-san." He growled. Detective Shinichi glowered at Culprit Shinichi.

"What a foolish reason to kill your-" Shinichi snapped into the present when he heard the gate to the backyard open.

"Dad?" He turned around, still wearing the glasses and mustache. He paled for real when he saw someone he didn't know.

"Are you a friend of Dad's?" Shinichi asked, taking off the costume. The man glanced at the pillow woman and then back at Shinichi. He grinned.

"What amazing acting that was, little boy," The man's voice was deep and throaty. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a red bandanna underneath a baseball cap.

"I could have sworn there were two people here. It sounded like someone actually died. I was just checking to see what happened." Shinichi backed away from the man, realizing how close they were.

"Are you a friend of Dad's?" He repeated, a hint of fear in his voice. The man stepped closed, shrilly whistling. Another, bigger man stepped in. _He's gotta be bigger than our tree!_ The big man grinned at Shinichi.

"Yeah, we're friends of Kudo-san. Is he home?" Shinichi frowned. _He doesn't sound friendly..._

The man's smile twitched. Shinichi caught it. He opened his mouth to scream for his parents.

(Yusaku)

"DAAAAAAAAAAD! MOOOOOOOM!" Yusaku jumped off the couch at the sudden scream. Yukiko was already speeding towards the backyard's sliding door. Yusaku was right behind his wife when they heard Shinichi scream again. Yukiko wrenched open the door, only to be grabbed by a thick pair of hands. Yusaku glowered at the two men holding weapons to his son and wife's heads.

The thin one with a bandanna on grinned, holding a knife to Shinichi's throat with one hand while the other was wrapped around his waist. The big one had a gun to Yukiko's head, holding her arms behind her back.

"Good afternoon, Kudo-san." The thin one smiled pleasantly. Yusaku glared at him.

"Orihojo-kun. What do I owe this pleasant surprise?" His face was hard, but his voice was calm.

"We were wondering if you would agree to follow up on that idea we were chatting about earlier. You have a beautiful wife and adorable son, by the way. Why don't you introduce us." Shinichi looked like he was trying hard not to move, while Yukiko looked like she was trying hard not to bite her captor.

"They have nothing to do with this. Let them go." Yusaku said, pointedly. Bandana pressed the knife closer to Shinichi's flesh, forcing out a gasp.

"Please," He flashed another grin, "I'd like to get to know them."

Yusaku cleared his throat, "This is my lovely wife, Yukiko," He nodded to his wife stiffly, " And my son, Shinichi. He's six. Only a child." Yusaku emphasized. The big man snorted. Another man, tall and elderly this time, stepped through the gate. If it were even possible, Yusaku narrowed his eyes deeper at the newcomer.

"So, this is your doing." Yusaku glowered. The newcomer stepped between his henchmen, placing a hand on Shinichi's head and on Yukiko's shoulder.

"Oh, what a lovely family you have, Kudo-san." He said. His voice was surprisingly rich for his appearance. He grabbed a fistful of Shinichi's hair, wrenching his head up, while digging his nails into Yukiko's shoulder, "It would be a pity if something were to happen to them. How about taking that offer? I know you like to stick to the side of your so-called 'Good guys', but this is a once-in-a-life-time deal. We need your brains. And don't just say you're a lowly author. I've seen the cases you've worked on. The perfect one for the job."

"Get your hands off my family." Yusaku gritted his teeth. The old man only smiled, ignoring Yusaku, and said, "They would sell for some pretty prices. The boy has very pretty blue eyes and dark hair. The woman would make a nice serving maid for a rich master, or even a lovely prostitute. I could do it. And you know the highest bidders are usually the most twisted. I would hate to see some young beauties go to waste. So, do we have a deal?"

Yusaku's shoulders slumped. This was his family, he couldn't involve them.

"I'll do it. Let them go." The old man grinned sardistically, signalling his men to release Yukiko and Shinichi. Shinichi, once released, ran behind his father's legs. Yukiko, on the other hand, slapped the big man before hiding behind her husband.

"Honey, don't do this..." She whispered in his ear, ushering Shinichi between them.

"I have to... I'll find a way out. Just, for now... I'll do what they want."

"Little boy," The old man grinned at Shinichi. Yusaku and Yukiko glared at him, "You're Shinichi-kun, right?" He then looked at Yusaku with sharp, green eyes, " Take care of your family, Kudo-san. If you fail me, I come for them." With that, he and his men left the backyard and closed the gate behind them.

 **AN: Soo... :) sketchy yeah?What's this deal? Who are these people? And what do they need Yusaku so desperately for? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! See you next time!**


	2. What's the Plan?

What's the Plan?

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

 **AN: Please support the official release! (- only doing this 'cause I can't think of anything to say. Also, This is a suspense fiction 3:)**

(Shinichi)

"Wow! That's pretty scary! What did your dad say?" Ran looked blue with fear, but still interested in what Shinichi had to say.

"He said, 'I'll do it. Let them go.' he didn't sound happy at all. I'm really curious as to what this deal is. Wanna check it out?"

The two children were sitting on the floor of Shinichi's bedroom. Ran had come over unexpectedly to play. Not wanting to send Ran away, the Kudo's forced the kids out of the living room so the parents could have a long chat 'Not for Children's ears'.

"What!? No, Shinichi we can't do that!"

"Why not? I even asked Hakase if I could borrow one of his inventions. If you press a button, you can listen in on conversations from somewhere else. You just have to put this other button near the person you want to eavesdrop on."

"Did he say yes?" Shinichi snorted.

"Of course not. That's why I took it while his back was turned."

"Shinichi! That's stealing."

"Not if I give it back. Come on, Ran. Aren't you curious too?" Ran pouted.

"What if we get in trouble?"

"We just won't get in trouble, then." Ran glared at him, then nodded her head slowly. Shinichi pulled out a little contraption from his jacket pocket and pressed the button.

"I knew you were going to say yes, so I already had it installed." He grinned at Ran, who just rolled her eyes.

" _...assassinate some business owner. I believe his name was Kachibano Sanjiko._ " Came Yusaku's voice. Ran gasped, her eyes widening, but Shinichi listened attentively.

" _*Gasp* Don't do it! You can't just kill someone!_ " Yukiko retorted. Ran nodded, agreeing with Shinichi's mom.

" _If I don't play along with them, they'll hurt you and Shinichi._ " Ran frowned. Shinichi would have laughed at all the expressions she was making, but the conversation was too serious.

" _We could just run away and-._ "

" _And leave others, like the Mori's, to their wrath until we return?_ " Ran shrunk down a little.

" _I'll figure out some way to stop them. But, for the time being, just lay low with Shinichi,_ " Yusaku continued, " _Don't draw attention to yourselves. I know he can be a little hot-headed and curious, like me, but I don't want to get him involved._ " Shinichi frowned, mouthing 'Hot-headed?' Ran covered her mouth to hide her giggling. Shinichi shook his head, tuning his attention back to his parents.

" _I don't know how long I'll be gone. When It's over, they probably won't let me back out. Until then, just tell Shinichi I'm going on a business trip for my new story._ " Shinichi narrowed his eyes, _They're going to lie to me?_ Shinichi turned off the contraption.

"I think that's all. So, wanna check out the organization dad's working for now?" Ran's face was comical.

"That's even worse than eavesdropping!" She cried, "And how are you going to check out an organization you've never heard of?"

"Well... One of the members was named 'Orihojo' So I could look up businesses in the area for that name. They also all had a 'T' somewhere on their attire. The old guy had it on his watch, the big guy had it on his t-shirt and Mr. Orihojo had it on his bandana. I could tell when he picked me up the first time. The watch on the old guy I saw when he grabbed my hair. I saw the t-shirt's 'T' when the big guy walked in."

"Wow... You're really good at spotting things."

"I've started trying to read Conan Doyle's _Sherlock Holmes_. It's one of the key things you need to do to be a good detective." Ran stared at him in awe.

"Well, before we get started, we should probably give Agasa-san back his invention..."

"Okay, fine... Also, we can't tell our parents. They'll say no."

"If things start looking bad can we tell our parents?"

"Things won't get bad. We'll be careful. I'll even use the professor's computer, just to be safe." Ran sighed.

"Okay. We'll be careful. What are you going to say to your parents?"

"That we want to play at Hakase's house. It's boring in this room. They'll say yes." Shinichi opened his door slightly and called down to his parents, "Mom! Dad! Ran and I want to go play at Hakase's house. It's boring up here!"

"Okay, Honey! Be home before lunch, okay?" Replied his mom.

"See?" Shinichi grinned at Ran, "Now, it's time for some research."

 **AN: I kinda based Shinichi and Ran's characters off of Simba and Nala in this chapter. Because, well, their both kids and both a little mischevious. Also, I don't really remember much about Shinichi and Ran's actions as children. Most Likely similar to how they are now, but meh. I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Thank you for coming this far with me :)**


	3. Child's Play

Child's Play

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

 **AN: I am so sorry for the delay! Please forgive this poor soul! Thank you so much to the people following me and supporting from the background (Like dedicated little stalkers** **). On that note, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of** _ **Deal Breaker**_ **.**

(Shinichi)

"Oh! Hello Shinichi, Ran-kun. What do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Agasa smiled down on the two children, giving off that warm, grandfatherly feeling.

"We're looking for a com—" Ran started before Shinichi interjected, "—Puter game to play!" Ran glared at him mouthing something along the lines of "That's lying!" Agasa welcomed the children into his home, saying of course they could play on the computer.

"We're really bored," Shinichi continued. Agasa gave him a knowing look, "Mom and Dad are talking and made us stay in my room. I want to do something fun."

"Alright, now what are you _really_ up to." Said Agasa, watching Ran and Shinichi as they made their way towards his little computer. Shinichi just smiled up at him, "We just want to play a game."

"Shinichi, you don't like computer games," Agasa said, matter-of-factly, " And neither does Ran-kun. You don't have to hide anything from me."

Shinichi shrugged in a 'fine you caught me' sort of way, "Some bad men want my father to kill a business owner from another company. Ran and I are searching for said company and the target's company."

"And what are you planning on doing when you find them? You could get into serious trouble!"

"I just want more information on them. Then, we could get the police and have them deal with the bad people. Killing people is wrong. They were going to kill Mom and me to get what they wanted. People like that shouldn't be allowed to roam free." Agasa just frowned, shaking his head.

"Maybe we should tell—"

"You can't tell Mom and Dad. If you tell them, we won't be able to help. I know Dad will be using his smarts to try and get out, but that organization will probably be making him do bad stuff until then. We have to stop them before it's too late!"

"You're just children! You're six!"

"But he's Shinichi's _dad_!" Cried Ran, "And they're going to make him do bad things or else Shinichi and his mom will get hurt! We have to do _something_."

"Then, let the police handle it." Agasa tried to reason.

"The police can't do _anything_ without solid evidence." Said Shinichi, trying to hold back his frustration. How come the doctor wasn't getting the whole picture? It wasn't as simple as it seemed on TV.

"And how are you going to get evidence?" Retorted the elderly professor, obviously finding flaws in Shinichi's plan. Shinichi sighed, angrily.

"By looking them up! We need to get background information on them. Then, we give the information to the police and have them check it out! We can also tell Dad (after we've looked) and have him look for evidence on the inside! Do you _want_ the business owner guy to die?"

"No, Shinichi, I would rather no one died. But this is too dangerous for you and Ran."

"Then who else is gonna do it?"

"Your parents. Or me. Or an adult. Please, don't endanger yourselves!" Shinichi's shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Can we at least look them up? Please?"

"Oh, all right. You can look them up. That's it. Then, I want to show you a new computer game I just made. And when you return the Eavesbutton, put it in the drawer in the computer desk." He smiled genuinely, and then went off to the couch to watch TV. Shinichi rolled his eyes, making his way to the computer and guiding Ran along. Ran set the 'Eavesbutton' in the computer drawer, while Shinichi booted it up.

He started typing logos for companies that had a large orange 'T'.

 _Two hours later_ …

"I GOT IT!" Shinichi cried, making Ran jump and Agasa snap out of his slumber.

"Got what?" She squeaked, shivering with excitement. Agasa looked back at the children, a look of confusion and curiosity etched across his face.

"Well, not really 'got it', but I've narrowed it down to three companies with an Orihojo-san in their top numbers."

"Well, spit it out! I'm not a character in your detective book. We don't need suspense. You're dad is probably already with them! There's no time!" Said Ran. Shinichi sighed with exasperation.

"Fine. The companies are _Tsukino, Teriyaki Bigs,_ and _Tora-Takara_. _Tsukino_ is a clothing store franchise that spreads of in many different regions, it looks. It could be a good company for many smaller organizations to do their dirty work. _Teriyaki Bigs_ , is only one I've chosen because it's a good cover up. They also have many rival restaurants and that means lots of competition. They may want to kill the opposing company's manager to get more profit for their finally, _Tora-Takara_ is a jewelry industry that works in collecting vintage accessories to pawn them off. A manager from another company is trying to get them to sell it to them. If this manager dies, it means only they get the money from jewelry they sell and don't have to share it with the other company. It's a very expensive store that only people like the Suzuki's would buy from, so that's a lot of money they'll be splitting.

"Any thoughts on how to narrow it down?" Agasa and Ran could only stare.

"Maybe you could tell your dad?" Suggested Ran. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Dad already knows which one they are. He's working for them, remember? We have to figure it out on our own, without Dad knowing, so we can tell the police so he doesn't get in trouble for spilling."

"I think it's the restaurant. They have a good motive for wanting the other restaurants gone. The other ones seem silly." Said Agasa.

"Agasa, don't think with your stomach. Think with your head." Said Shinichi. He really hadn't wanted to include the restaurant, but he knew all clues were important, no matter how insignificant they seemed. He only put _Teriyaki Bigs_ on the list because it was one of three companies with an important Orihojo figure and one of the surrounding companies had a manager named Kachibano Sanjiko.

"I was thinking we go to all the places I mentioned and look for the people that cornered Dad. It's the only thing I could come up with. If we find those three, we can get Megure-keibu and Ran's dad to watch them! Then, we can catch them in the act and get them!"

"Shinichi," Ran started.

"Yeah?"

"Um, we were supposed to go back for lunch an hour ago. We should probably go back before your mom freaks out."

"Oh, yeah…" Shinichi hopped off the computer chair and stared up at Agasa.

"Can you please drive us to the three companies tomorrow? After this, Mom probably isn't going to let us out of the house."

"Yes, but I'm telling your mother where we're going."

"But—"

"No buts. I want to keep you safe is all. And your mother is scary when she's mad."

 **AN: That took longer to write than I thought it would… Sorry again for the wait. And for the lack of action in this chapter. I really want to do a ten year time skip at some point, I just don't know how to add that in somehow...Whelp! Until next time!  
Nobody out.**


End file.
